In recent decades, welding has become a dominant process in the manufacture and construction of various products. Applications for welding are widespread and used throughout the world for the construction of ships, buildings, bridges, vehicles, and pipe lines, to name a few examples. Many welding tasks can be automated reducing the need for skilled labor. However, automated welding applications must be set up and managed by knowledgeable welders. Other welding applications aren't confined to a factory floor. Applications, including the construction of pipe lines or buildings, are welded in the field and require the mobility of an experienced welder. Accordingly, there is ongoing need for trained personnel who can adapt to the challenges of welding processes.
The demand for skilled welders remains high, despite reductions in manufacturing, in many regions of the world. In the United States, the average age of the welding professional is increasing, with many individuals approaching retirement age. Over the next decade, the number of available experienced welders is expected to significantly decline as workers retire from the welding profession. Many young people entering the workforce today are choosing advanced education over skilled trades and many of those workers entering the trades are dissuaded from a career in welding despite good working conditions. Programs and organizations promoting S.T.E.M. (Science Technology Engineering Math) and S.T.E. (Science and Technology/Engineering) education are valuable in revitalizing the interest of individuals in technology related fields.